


Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen

by rvaleardis



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis
Summary: Short story about the siblings return to England and their return to the real Narnia





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is similar to the one I had posted previously but I couldn't help it. I was inspired. I hope you like it!

It had been two weeks since the Pevensie siblings had returned to Finchley. They were happy that their mother was all right but they were still sad to have left home. Narnia was home now. England just felt wrong. The sky was wrong, the air was wrong, even the trees were wrong.

They missed Narnia something terrible.

It was a summer afternoon and the siblings were just returning from getting some food shopping done for their mother.

Mrs. Pevensie heard the front door open and went to help.

“Lovely! Oh my, you were able to get quite a few things.” Mrs. Pevensie took some items to the kitchen and Susan followed. As they began putting things away, Susan decided to ask her mother something.

“Mum, I would like to make a cake today for dessert.”

“That sounds wonderful dear. Let me know what I can do to help.”

“No worries, Mum. I can do it. I did it by myself a couple of times at the Professor’s.” With this said, Susan finished putting things away and went to join her siblings.

Mrs. Pevensie knew her children were going to change but she hadn’t expected the change to be so great. Her children were no longer children, not even Lucy. They all behaved like adults. At times they would let loose but even then it was like young men and women letting looser instead of her children. They all got along together now, in fact they spent as much time together as possible. Mrs. Pevensie did think this made things a little easier but still, a mother missed her babies.

 

* * *

 

After a simple soup for dinner, Susan brought out the cakes she had made. Edmund followed with tea for everyone. What struck Mrs. Pevensie though was Lucy’s reaction to the cake once she saw it. It was a light gasp and her eyes were wide. She looked at Susan with sorrow but also gratefulness.

“Thank you, Susan.” Lucy whispered.

Mrs. Pevensie looked at her own cake and thought it looked appetizing but didn’t see what made her children share such a fond look.

She took a bite and was surprised to find this the most delicious cake she had ever tasted.

“Susan this is wonderful! What is this cake called?”

Lucy was the one to answer.

“It is sugar topped cake, Mum. It goes great with tea. You could also have some sardine and toast to accompany it and it would make a wonderful meal.”

Peter sat next to Lucy and he gave her a side hug. She smiled and said thank you.

“Was this a favorite of yours from the country, darling?”

They all nodded even when the question was directed at Lucy.

“Lucy found it in a book. We all loved it and made them often.” Edmund said.

Soon after the siblings went to the kitchen to tidy up and let their mother take some time to herself. Once they knew she was far enough to not hear them speak, they did so.

“Oh Susan, thank you! I have been missing Narnia something awful!” Lucy threw herself at her sister and engulfed her in a hug. The brothers followed suit.

“We all do, Lu. I thought that we could take turns cooking and make Narnian dishes so we have a piece of home here with us. I filled a journal with all the Narnian recipes I could remember. I even have the recipe for the gooseberry pie we had at the feasts.”

“That is amazing Susan!” Peter exclaimed.

After finishing with the kitchen, the four got ready for bed. What they would do is get ready for bed, their mother would say goodnight and tuck the little one in. Once they knew their mother was asleep, they would go downstairs to the living room and talk just like they did in Narnia. They would tell stories and laugh at the funny memories. They couldn’t laugh all that much for fear of waking their mother. Once they felt better, they would go back up to their rooms and rest.

 

After a small dinner one day, the siblings did as usual. Their mother, on the other hand, had woken up to go use the restroom when she heard them talking.

_I thought they went to bed._ She quietly made her way to the top of the stairs. They wouldn’t see her from there.

She overheard them speaking of a battle in Beruna. She heard the name Aslan and could not figure out why that name had struck her so.

_A battle? What on earth are they talking about?_ She was about to go down and tell them it was time to bed when she heard her youngest say something peculiar.

“I just want to go home. I miss it so much it hurts. It isn’t the same here. Narnia is our home.”

Then her other children repeated the last sentence.

“Narnia is our home.”

She could hear them moving about and went back to her room. She heard Peter say “We’ll go back one day my Valiant Queen. Narnia will forevermore be where we belong.”

 

Mrs. Pevensie couldn’t go back to sleep after hearing that but tried. A couple of minutes after she had retreated to her bed, she heard her children go to their own beds.

_It has to be a game they made up back in the country. Yes, that is what it is. Nothing more._ Mrs. Pevensie thought. Content with her latest thought, she drifted off and found sleep nearby.

 

* * *

 

When it was time to go back to school, the four siblings weren’t thrilled to say the least. They had said their goodbyes and were on the train.

“Look at it this way. We’re not at home and can speak a little more freely now. We are right across from each other and can still meet up during the day and weekends.” Edmund said.

“You’re right, Edmund. I was actually thinking that we could try out for the fencing team.”

Edmund’s face took on a whole new level of happiness.

“I can’t wait to spar again. We need to practice.”

Lucy turned to Susan and asked “Susan, do you think they could have fencing at our school as well. Or maybe archery?”

Susan tried to remember if there were such things at Saint Finbar’s. “I believe there is fencing at our school but I’m not so sure about archery.”

“We should join. Well, I don’t think they would let an eight year old join but you could. You were good with a sword as well.”

Susan thought it over and decided that she would join. It was exciting to do something that reminded her of home.

The four siblings spoke the entire ride to the station. After going their separate ways, they had decided when to meet next.

The teachers at both schools saw a difference in the Pevensie children as well. Gone were the children and now here were the young adults. Even the smallest one behaved better then students years her elder.

When Susan joined fencing at her school, she was one of only a couple other girls. She was the star of the show given her background. When asked how she managed to learn so much she merely replies “My siblings and I learned in the country.”

Her brothers were no exception. They sparred far better than anyone else. Their instructor noticed a mistake here and there but they were mistakes an experienced man would make, not schoolboys. They were the wrong mistakes. When they were asked where they learned, they too replied “My siblings and I learned in the country.”

Young Lucy couldn’t fence like her siblings as she wasn’t allowed but she found that she could play the piano in her spare time. Back in Narnia, she had taken a shining to playing music. Almost every Narnian piece of music was ingrained in her mind. Able to now write them down and practice, she felt closer to home as well.

They were in music class at the beginning of the term when Lucy saw the piano. She giggled and made her way to it. It was a beautiful piano but nothing like the one she had in Narnia. Made by the dryads and fauns. It played better than any piano she had heard before.

Without noticing, she sat down and began to play. Her mind was back in Narnia, not in the classroom. The class and the teachers stopped what they were doing to listen to her play. Her teacher was surprised at what she as seeing. An eight year old girl playing a complicated, beautiful piece she hadn’t heard before. This wasn’t a child playing but a musician who knew well what she was doing.

After the last note, Lucy opened her eyes and stood up. She had her back straight, shoulders back and she walked back her seat. Her teachers asked how she had managed to learn to play like that. Lucy simply replied “In the country, ma’am” and then she sat down, ready for class.

 

* * *

 

They did what they could to feel connected to Narnia. Even after the events of Caspian. When Lucy and Edmund told the elder two of their latest adventure and that they too weren’t to return. They stood stronger than ever. They decided to incorporate anything Narnian into their lives and make best of the situation. They scoured the country for Aslan and kept in touch with the Professor, Ms. Polly, Eustace and Jill. They knew Caspian had died but they held hope that they would all one day go to Aslan’s Country.

One fateful day, a train was derailed and the lives of 10 people were lost. Those 10 were Professor Kirke, Polly Plummer, Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Eustace, Jill and Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie.

The former eight laughed and cried tears of joy once they knew they were in the real Narnia. The latter two felt a strange happiness as well as confusion.

After being informed of where they were and who their children and nephew really were, Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie welcomed Narnia into their hearts and made way to meet all of those who were important to their family.

They also learned why their children had changed. They learned that kings and queens had come back to England, not their children.

After all, once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen.

Narnia was home and would always be.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Narnia. All mistakes are my own. Susan is a friend of Narnia in this one.


End file.
